Busking In Town
by febyoladwi18
Summary: Jane adalah seorang gadis kuliahan Oxford Universty yang suka menyanyi,teman-temannya bilang bahwa suaranya dia itu bagus saat dia mun,apa jadinya ya?kalau dia memiliki keinginan untuk mengamen di kota sepulang kuliah?ikuti saja ceritanya! Warning! If you don't like my story,don't read that!


Busking In Town

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Begitulah lagu yang kunyayikan,itu adalah lagu One Direction yang berjudul "One Thing".Aku suka lagu itu karena aku adalah Directioners sejati,aku suka menyanyikan lagu-lagunya dengan bermain adalah menyanyi&main gitar,usiaku 19 tahun,impianku adalah menjadi memiliki seorang adik perempuan,namanya juga Directioners sejati,sama seperti tinggal di Manchester,dan aku kuliah di sebuah universitas yang bernama "Oxford University".Keeseokkan harinya,aku pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyanyi di waktu yang tiba di kampus,aku menaruh tasku di kursi dan mulai menyanyi…

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for ya~

Tiba-tiba,ada yang baru datang. "Hei,suaramu bagus sekali saat kau sedang menyanyi…Kamu anak band,ya?"tanya dia terkagum-kagum, "bukan."jawabku."Lalu,jika kamu bukan anak band… bisa bagus kaya gitu,sih?"tanya dia penasaran, "yah…memang suaraku seperti diriku sendiri gitu,loh.."jawabku. "Wah!kamu itu hebat,ya?meskipun tidak ikut band,tapi punya suara bagus dari sendiri."serunya, "ehehe…iya,lah."jawabku tersipu -tiba bel tanda masuk kampus berbunyi,para mahasiswa dan para mahasiswi berhamburan masuk ke kampusnya masing-masing dan duduk di tenang sementara dosen yang mengajar belum datang,yang mengajar di kampusku hari ini adalah .Dia menuju ke kampusku dan duduk di kursi dosen sambil menaruh buku-bukunya di meja,semua anak mengucapkan salam. "Good morning,Mr."kata anak-anak serempak, "good morning,everyone!how are you today?"tanya beliau. "I am fine,thank you and you?"tanya anak-anak balik, "i am very great,thank you."jawab .Fluffpun mengambil setumpuk kertas dan membagikannya ke setiap anak,benar!hari ini test bahasa -degan,nih..semoga aku dapat nilai A+ setelah kertas itu ada di mejaku,aku berdoa terlebih dahulu supaya nilaiku aku mengerjakan soal-soal tes bahasa inggris tersebut dengan teliti,meski banyak soal yang susah…Aku tetap berpikir logis demi nilai A+ bagaimanapun caranya!huft…akhirnya soal ini selesai juga,aku mengumpulkan lembaran soal ini di meja .Tinggal menunggu 90 menit lagi,tidur-tiduran di meja dulu ! "Sst,sst…Jane!" seru seseorang lirih tepat di sebelah Mark, "ada apa,Mark?"tanyaku. "Beri aku contoh jawaban nomor 4,5,6,Dong!"serunya setengah berbisik. "Hmm…maaf,ya?aku lupa soalnya,jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya buatmu karena lembaran soal&jawabanku sudah aku kumpulkan di mejanya …"jawabku cemberut kepadaku dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerjakan soalnya sendiri,dia itu memang anak yang suka menyontek waktu tes karena mungkinnya semalaman dia tidak dia sering minta bantuan teman-temannya untuk memberikan sedikit contekan tersebut kepadanya,aku sebenarnya kasihan sekali dengan dia dan sikapnya yang menyedihkan terasa,tes bahasa inggris waktunya sudah hampir -tiba timer milik berbunyi, " !we have finished this test,hand in your pace of answer in my table!"suruh -anakpun mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya masing-masing di meja ,bel tanda istirahat juga berbunyi. "See you on next week,goodbye…"seru sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya beserta beberapa lembar jawaban anak-anak dan meninggalkan mengajak Lourizza untuk menemani aku ke cafeteria,di cafeteria sangat ramai harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan yang kami inginkan supaya suasana di cafeteria tetap tenang dan terjaga ketertibannya meskipun anak-anaknya segerombolan,kita boleh memilih menu apa saja yang kita aku mendapatkan makanan yang aku suka yaitu Sandwich ikan tuna,hamburger,kentang goreng mayonase,dan blueberry milkshake sebagai Lourizza…keju mustard,spaghetti,macaroni schottle,dan lemon ice tea sebagai berdua makan sambil bercanda tawa hingga kami tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk,hahaha…saat pulang kampus jam 1 siang,aku jalan kaki -tiba timbul pandanganku untuk mengamen di kota,mula-mula hal tersebut terdengar gila ,karena suaraku ini terdengar bagus oleh teman-temanku…ya,sudah!aku berniat untuk mengamen di rasa percaya diriku mulai membara,aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mengambil topiku,aku taruh topiku itu di tutup kembali tas ranselku dan aku taruh tas ranselku di dinding,aku mulai menyanyi.

Been a lot of places.  
I've been all around the world.  
Seen a lot of faces.  
Never knowing where I was.

On the horizon,  
Oh, well I know I know I know I know the sun will be rising  
Back home.

Living out of cases.  
Ain't packing up and taking off.  
Made a lot of changes,  
But not forgetting who I was.

On the horizon,  
Oh, well I know I know I know I know the moon will be rising  
Back home.

Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
If you ever feel alone,  
Don't.  
You were never on your own,  
And the proof is in this song.

Orang-orang di sekitar jalan mulai menonton diriku,aku terus memberikan suara terbaikku ini agar orang-orang di sekitar yang menontonku ini senang dan terhibur.

I've been away for ages.  
But, I've got everything I need.  
I'm flicking through the pages  
I've written in my memory.

I feel like I'm dreaming.  
Oh, so I know I know I know I know I'm never leaving.  
I won't go.

Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
If you ever feel alone,  
Don't.  
You were never on your own,  
And the proof is in this song.

Lights off when they should be on.  
Even stars in skies they're wrong.  
Short days when the nights are long,  
When I think of the things I've done.

Don't matter how far I've gone  
I'm always feeling like home!

Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
Don't forget where you belong!  
(Don't forget it)  
Home  
If you ever feel alone,  
Don't.  
You were never on your own  
Never, never, never.

Don't forget where you belong!  
Home  
Don't forget where you belong!  
(Don't forget it)  
Home  
If you ever feel alone,  
Don't.  
You were never on your own,  
(You were never)  
And the proof is in this song.

Home  
Don't forget it.  
Home  
If you ever feel alone,  
Don't.  
You were never on your own,  
And the proof is in this song.

Never forget it.  
This song.  
Don't forget it!  
No, I'd never forget it.  
This song.  
You were never

Setelah lagu tersebut selesai aku nyanyikan,aku diberi tepuk tangan yang meriah dan diberi uang oleh penonton yang ada di Me…aku merasa senang sekali atas usaha kecil-kecilanku ,tapi bisa menghasilkan pulang ke rumah,saat aku sampai di rumah. "Jane,kenapa kamu datang rumah terlambat?"tanya Mom khawatir. "Aku mengamen di kota,Mom."jawabku terus terang. "Kenapa,sunshine?"tanya Mom, "karena keinginanku sendiri,Mom."jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang aku dapatkan dari hasil mengamen kaget,dia terharu karena sikapku memelukku dan mencium keningku, " untuk Mom,terserah buat apa saja boleh!"seruku sambil memberikan uang tersebut kepada menerima uang tersebut,dia pasti senang sekali!aku pergi ke kamarku untuk ganti -tiba Rose datang ke kamarku,dia bertanya kepadaku. "Kak,kenapa kok pulangnya telat?biasanya begitu pulang,langsung pulang gitu.."tanya dia. "Ini,tadi Kak Jane habis mengamen di ,Kak Jane pulangnya telat."jawabku. "Lalu,Kak Jane dapat uang waktu mengamen?"tanya dia lagi, "iya." memberitahu Rose bahwa uang hasil mengamen itu aku berikan kepada Mom,kalau Rose mau minta tinggal minta uangnya ke Mom,hahaha…

(1 minggu kemudian….)

Aku merasa beruntung saat mengamen di kota setelah pulang kuliah,aku sering mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan karena kemauan konyolku tersebut,suara bagusku ….setelah tes bahasa inggrisku dinilai oleh ,ternyata nilaiku dapat A+!aku serasa terbang di cakrawala,orang tuaku bangga!semua itu bisa kita lakukan asal kita percaya.


End file.
